Eres mío y yo soy tuyo
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Dan lloró lágrimas muy amargas cuando Jin se fue del club; sin la ayuda de Sengoku no habría podido superarlo. ¿Pero que pasa cuando el pelirrojo de Yamabuki se de cuenta que Akutsu lo tiene en la mira a el y a Dan? ¿Serán celos? ¿Qué hará al respecto?


**Eres mío y yo soy tuyo**

-¿Dónde estas, Jin? ¡Jin! Jin, quiero hablar con… ¡Oh, esto es inútil!- grito con amargura el pequeño Dan. Había llegado al club más temprano que de costumbre, con la esperanza que lo vivido el día anterior fuera una pesadilla, pero evidentemente había sido real. Jin no estaba allí.

No había podido contener las lágrimas cuando supo que Jin iba abandonarlos; le rogó que se quedara, pero en vano, el mayor tomo su decisión y no iba a echarse atrás. Ahora, solo en el vestuario, Dan se sentó sobre las bancas y lloro en silencio, mas triste que nunca.

Parecía que eso era lo único que podía hacer últimamente; no se sentía capaz de levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante. La partida del rebelde le había destrozado el corazón. El lo amaba con locura, lo idolatraba, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por conseguir aunque sea una sonrisa suya. Peor se había ido y el no había tenido tiempo de llevar a cabo alguno de sus fútiles planes de conquista.

De repente oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y la puerta del vestuario que se abría. Levanto la vista esperanzado, pero solo era Sengoku. El pelirrojo lo miro fijo, y supo enseguida por sus ojos colorados que había tenido una d sus crisis nerviosas "post-partida" de Akutsu. El niño intento ocultarse, pero ya era tarde; Sengoku se acerco velozmente y se sentó al lado suyo.

-Dan, ¿otra vez llorando, pequeño?

-No… estoy bien, Sengoku-senpai, no te preocupes por mi.- Los labios le temblaban y las lagrimas volvieron a caérsele sin control ante la mirada del otro. Kiyosumi lo rodeo por los hombros y le apoyo la cabecita contra su pecho, tratando de consolarlo.

-Dan, no puedes dejar que esto siga así. Te estas haciendo daño, no soporto que te lastimes de esa manera por alguien que no lo merece. Yo se que fue dura para ti la partida de Jin, pero tienes que sobreponerte, no vas a lograr nada llorando hasta quedare sin aliento.

-¡Sengoku-senpai, yo le suplique que se quedara, pero no me oyó…! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta!

-Pero pequeño, el no te de esa manera- al darse cuenta del tono de sus palabras, agrego con más dulzura:- Dan, mírame; vamos, mírame: comprendo que si te gusta Jin estés mal, pero no dejes que esto se convierta en una obsesión para ti. Además, aunque ya no este en el club puedes verlo en la escuela; si lo quieres en serio, muéstrale que tienes un poco de orgullo, ponte bien, míralo de frente y conquístalo, pero no le muestres tu sufrimiento, es muy frío para que lo conmuevas con eso. Dan, ¿me oyes?

-Si.-Dan se irguió y se restregó los ojos para dejar de lagrimear.

-Así me gusta. Vamos a entrenar ahora, si te sientes bien. Sino, te disculpo con el entrenador y puedes descansar hasta la hora de la clase.

-No, es mejor que haga lo de siempre. Como tú dijiste, tengo que sobreponerme.

-Buen chico. Vamos.-Sengoku le tendió la mano y Dan lo siguió, confiado, un poco mas tranquilo. Sengoku era el único que sabia de su pasión secreta, y había sido mucho muy gentil con el, dándole consejos y ayudándolo a salir de la depresión que lo embargaba. "Es muy bueno conmigo", pensó el chico. "Ojala Jin fuera así".

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Waaaaaa, eso fue duro!- exclamo Sengoku rato después, tras haber tenido un agotador partido de practica. Se fue al costado de la cancha resoplando de cansancio.- ¿Me harías un favor, Dan? Pásame un poco de tu agua, yo me olvide de traer mi botella.

-Claro, Sengoku-senpai.-Dan le alcanzo el agua y lo observo beber.

-Mucho mejor- después de salpicarse el cabello se fue para los vestuarios, seguido de Dan. Comentaban de técnicas infalibles para los partidos que pronto tendrían contra Hyoutei y Seigaku, cuando el pelirrojo vio la hora.- ¡Es tardísimo! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo, corramos!

En cuanto entro a su salón Sengoku noto la mirada de hielo de Akutsu, esa mirada que lo asustaba un poco. Por suerte el profesor no se había tardado mucho así que no lo reto, y se fue para su asiento justo al lado de aquel demonio ex compañero suyo. Trato de no prestarle atención, cosa difícil, cuando el era la causa de que su querido amigo Dan se sintiera tan mal. El pelirrojo no comprendía porque un niño tan bueno y dulce se había enamorado de un tipo egoísta y violento como ese. Pero estaba decidido a ayudarlo a lograr su conquista, como fuera, no podía lamentarse para el resto de su vida sin hacer nada. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta. Cuando el profesor le dio permiso de pasar vio que era Dan.

-¿Si, alumno?

-Disculpe, profesor Saikano, la profesora Tomochi me envió con una nota para usted- Sengoku lo saludo con la mano y Dan le correspondió el saludo con una tímida sonrisa, evitando mirar a Jin. Pero el propio Jin lo miro a el y luego al pelirrojo. No dejo translucir nada, pero tomo nota mental de ese intercambio amistoso. Mas tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, iba detrás de Sengoku y decidió seguirlo un poco. No con cierta sorpresa vio que se había acercado al salón de Dan. El pequeño estaba solo. Jin no quería que lo vieran, así que se oculto tras un muro para oír su conversación.

-Sengoku-senpai, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que hago? Vine a invitarte a almorzar.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no tengo hambre, prefiero quedarme aquí y repasar para un examen que tendré mañana.

-Vamos, Dan, no me mientas. Nunca almuerzas en la cafetería con nosotros, ya es hora que retomes tu vida normal. ¿No te parece?

-Pues… si, pero no quisiera molestar.

-Que molestar ni que nada. No me molestas. Vamos y pediremos toda la comida que podamos tragar. ¿Qué te parece?

Jin se escondió más y vio pasar a sus ex compañeros; el pelirrojo atrevido le tomaba la mano al más joven, que lucia algo distante. Sin saber porque eso le molesto. Luego sacudió la cabeza: lo que hacían eso dos con su vida a el no le importaba nada. Al entrar en la cafetería se sorprendió mirando de un lado a otro buscando a los amigos, hasta que los vio solos, en una mesa apartada. Eso lo enfureció aun más. El como siempre se sentó solo, pero no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Sengoku seguía tan payaso como siempre, pero sus bromas no hacían efecto en Dan, que estaba apático y parecía querer huir de allí. Por fin sonó la campana y el niño se fue rápidamente. Sengoku salio un rato después y Jin lo siguió.

El pelirrojo se había dado cuenta que Akutsu había observado cada uno de sus movimientos con Dan, y pensó que tal vez estuviera algo celoso. Al fin y al cabo, era muy orgulloso y estaba lleno de vanidad, y hasta ese momento la atención del menor había estado con el por entero. "Tal vez si logro que se ponga lo suficientemente celoso se enamore de Dan; si, hay que hacerlo reaccionar", pensó. Durante la siguiente clase perfecciono su plan y a la salida del colegio abordo a Dan e intento explicarle lo que se proponía hacer, pero no le salio muy bien. De hecho, en esos momentos salía Jin y Dan hizo un movimiento para irse lo mas lejos posible de el, entonces Sengoku hizo otra cosa totalmente diferente. Agarro a Dan por el brazo y le dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas que lo acompañara.

-Pero Sengoku-senpai…

-Dan, hazme caso; Jin es muy terco y difícil de tratar, pero en algún lugar debe tener un corazón. Vamos a hacer que despierte.

Jin los miro, y le pareció que Sengoku medio arrastraba a Dan; nuevamente cedió al impulso de seguirlos. Enfilaron para el parque de la ciudad y allí los perdió de vista. Se sentó en un banco, sintiéndose muy tonto. Se levanto para irse cuando de repente oyó unas voces que venían de cerca.

-Sengoku, suéltame por favor- ese era Dan- dijiste que querías hablar…

-Bueno, mentí un poco- ya no sonaba tan payaso, mas bien indiferente y frío- quería que estemos solos, en la escuela hay mucha gente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Jin noto cierto miedo en su voz.

-A ti te quiero. Que niño más inocente y lindo eres. ¿Sabes que eres precioso?

-¡Por favor, estas asustándome, quítate!

Jin siguió las voces y se dio cuenta que venían de un rincón muy cerrado del parque, donde los árboles eran tan enormes y crecían tan juntos que era imposible ver nada a menos que uno estuviera buscando.

Sengoku tenia a Dan bien agarrado de la cintura, apoyando al pequeño contra un árbol; Dan se retorcía, evidentemente asustado de la actitud imperiosa y dominante del pelirrojo.

-Eres demasiado para Akutsu, Dan. El no te merece y lo sabes. ¿Para que vas a malgastar tu tiempo llorando porque se fue sin importarle tus sentimientos, cuando me tienes a mí para consolarte?-ahora lo estrecho mas, lo apoyo con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡Pensé que querías ayudarme!-Dan tenia lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! Sengoku-senpai, déjame ir, te lo ruego…

-Me encanta cuando me dices senpai, suenas tan tierno- dijo Kiyosumi mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- por eso me gustas. Y yo se que puedo hacer que sientas lo mismo por mi en cuanto te saque de la cabeza a Jin Akutsu.

-¡No puedes, yo amo a Jin, aunque el nunca vaya a saberlo yo lo voy a seguir amando igual!

A Jin le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Dan estaba enamorado de el? ¿Seria por eso que cuando estaba en el club lo seguía a todas partes, y jamás le había mostrado miedo? Tampoco podía creer lo que Sengoku quería hacerle al niño. Llevarlo a ese rincón solitario, ahora que ya había oscurecido, y evidentemente en contra de su voluntad, era una violación a sangre fría.

-Ya vamos a ver lo que piensas de ese tipo luego que te haga mío. Porque aquí estamos solos tu y yo, y tengo muchas ganas de hacértelo… mi niño hermoso.

-¡No, Sengoku-senpai, no!- Dan no pudo esquivar el beso del mayor. Le atrapo la boca con violencia y le acaricio la cintura con sensualidad, con la evidente intención de bajarle los pantalones. Jin reacciono a eso con una especie de furia ciega que nunca había sentido. No iba a permitir que el pelirrojo imbecil tocara a Dan. Salio de su escondite y lo agarro del blazer, tirándolo hacia atrás con suma facilidad, como si no pesara nada. El chico cayo con un golpe fuerte, y Jin se fue hacia el para patearlo.

¡Estupido idiota, como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Dan! ¡Te voy a matar!

-Jin, Jin, déjalo, por favor- el niño se había acercado y lo tironeaba de la manga. Pero cuando Jin sentía esa emoción violenta dentro suyo no podía parar, tenia que golpear a alguien hasta desquitarse. Y su furia era enorme, porque no soporto que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a Dan.

Nunca había sido afectuoso con el ni con nadie, pero reconocía que era con quien mejor se llevaba. Dan era el único que parecía entenderlo, y ahora se daba cuenta que era porque lo amaba. Por eso había llorado al pedirle que no se fuera del club. Y el maldito de Sengoku se había aprovechado de su debilidad para acercársele y trata de engatusarlo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañar a Dan de esa forma? ¿Y encima de traicionarlo también iba a violarlo allí en el parque, amparado por la oscuridad? Esas preguntas le hacían hervir la sangre y golpear aun con más fuerza.

-¡Jin, por favor, vas a matarlo!

-¡Es lo que se merece! ¡Después de lo que iba a hacerte, tendría que liquidarlo como a un perro!

Dan comenzó a llorar, asustado. Entonces Jin reacciono: el pequeño acababa de pasar por una situación traumática, y ahora tenia que soportar ese espectáculo tan violento… no le extrañaba que tuviera esa expresión de alguien que esta a punto de vomitar sobre el mundo. Se alejo de Sengoku, mirándolo con asco, y fue hasta Dan. Lo abrazo con total naturalidad, intentando calmarlo con palabras dulces que el ignoraba conocer.

-Ya esta bien, pequeño, ya estas a salvo… ese no va a volver a ponerte una mano encima, no mientras yo este aquí y pueda protegerte.

-Akutsu-senpai, perdóname…

-¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte? No me hiciste nada. Tú solo fuiste la persona más buena conmigo desde que llegue a la Yamabuki, y estuviste sufriendo por mi todo este tiempo… no, no llores- pidió Jin al sentir como se estremecía el niño entre sus brazos.- Por favor, no llores Dan, ya no tienes porque estar triste. Estoy contigo, ¿oyes? Estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar.

-Pero Jin, me muero de vergüenza, ¿Qué vas a pensar de mi? Fui tan tonto al creer que Sengoku me ayudaría…

-¿A conquistarme?-completo el mayor-¿Era por eso que andaban tan juntos últimamente?

-Si-admitió Dan con voz temblorosa. Se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo, lo único que logro fue hablar a los trompicones.- ¡Es que yo te quiero mucho, Jin, de veras que mucho, y no sabia que hacer para llamar tu atención! Te fuiste y fue como si te hubieras llevado parte de mi corazón contigo. Me quería morir sin ti…

-Shhh, no digas mas- nuevamente se sorprendió del tono suave de su voz (¿desde cuando el era tan buenito?)- comprendo.

-¿Y… que piensas?- había ansiedad en esa pregunta.

-Pienso en que clase de ángel serás para haberte enamorado de un tipo como yo. En algo tiene razón ese infeliz: no te merezco.

-¿Eso no tendría que decidirlo yo?

-Pues si, supongo que si, pero…me da miedo, Dan. No se si yo puedo estar a la altura de tus sentimientos.

-Eso quiere decir que no sientes nada por mi- dijo Dan decepcionado. Se separo de Jin, temblando.- Soy un tonto. Pensé que me decías estas cosas porque me querías, pero no puede ser, tu nunca me veras como yo a ti…

-Dan, no me malinterpretes- pidió Jin alcanzándolo y volviendo a abrazarlo. El pequeño se resistió un poco pero Jin no lo soltó. –Claro que me gustas, y me siento muy halagado de saber que estas enamorado de mí. Eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo. Nunca había sentido estas cosas por nadie, no se que hay que hacer, y lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte. Pero te aseguro algo: al menos voy a tratar de devolverte aunque sea un poco de todo lo que tú me diste. No vas a volver a estar solo, Dan: yo voy a estar contigo.

-Jin…te amo. Mucho.

-Yo también te amo, pequeñito.- Jin lo levanto del mentón y lo beso dulcemente, con el corazón palpitante. Ni en sus fantasías más locas se imagino que iba a terminar así, enamorado de otro chico, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder protegerlo. Dan era muy tímido y no se atrevía a tomar más impulso (de hecho, tenía los labios fuertemente apretados), así que el mayor pregunto lentamente:- ¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien?

-No, Jin, a nadie.

-entonces deja que yo te enseñe como se hace.- Dicho esto enredó su mano derecha en los sedosos cabellos azules de Dan y le acerco el rostro al suyo, besándolo con mas decisión que la vez anterior. Los labios de Dan eran muy suaves y tenían un sabor dulce, como a miel. En cualquier caso era algo delicioso, así que se los saboreo lentamente, mientras usaba la otra mano para sostenerlo con más firmeza. Dan no pudo evitar un suspiro profundo que se le escapo, y Jin aprovecho para dejar pasar su lengua, explorándole cuidadosamente el interior de la boca. El niño titubeo y luego dejo que su propia lengua rozara a la de Jin, primero con vergüenza, y luego cada vez con más ganas, abrazando al mayor para estar seguro que aquello era real y no una fantasía suya. Sentía una excitación que lo recorría por dentro como si fuera su propia sangre, que lo urgía a prolongar ese beso. En realidad, sino fuera porque se estaba quedando sin aire no lo hubiera soltado más. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, el menor con los ojos resplandecientes de amor, y Jin con su fisonomía un tanto cambiada, ya no con su habitual gesto de arrogancia, mas bien con un semblante tranquilo propio de alguien enamorado. El mayor le acaricio la mejilla, calida al tacto, todavía sin poder creérselo del todo.

-¿Te gusto tu primer beso, Dan?- pregunto Jin con una sonrisa picara.

-Nunca me olvidare de este beso, Jin. Solo espero que no sea el último.

-Puedes apostar que no será el último, pequeño.-Jin volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo beso en las mejillas sonrosadas, en la naricita tan encantadora que tenia, en los parpados aun húmedos. Sintió que el muchachito temblaba y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde. Era de noche, hacia un frío de mil demonios y Dan solo tenia la camisa del uniforme; entonces se saco el blazer y se lo puso a Dan, a quien le quedaba grande, solo que entonces dejo de temblar tanto.

-Jin, no tienes porque, ahora serás tu el que pase frío- dijo Dan, algo turbado- no tenias que darme tu…

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- dijo el mayor fingiendo severidad- claro que lo necesitas y a mi no me importa prestártelo.

-Sabes, nunca… yo nunca creí que iba a vivir esto- lucia algo confuso, así que explico con una risita:- que tú me prestaras atención y quisieras protegerme como ahora. Me siento tan raro… es la primera vez que alguien se interesa por mi. Eh…

-¡Vaya, si que eres vergonzoso!- exclamo Jin con una risa estridente. Se agacho ante Dan y lo miro a los ojos. –Eres un niño muy lindo y delicado, y mira, sabes que yo no soy del tipo que dice cosas así, pero tú me despiertas algo que nunca antes había sentido. Me provoca tenerte para mí y hacerte sonreír.

-No hace falta, Jin, se que a ti no te gustan esas cosas…

-¡Que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- repitió Jin, medio exasperado y medio divertido- si yo quiero mimarte lo hago, si te quiero besar te beso, porque eres mío, ¿entiendes? Eres mío, y yo soy tuyo, y se acabo la discusión.

-De acuerdo, Jin. Oye… ¿eso significa que nunca me dejaras? Por favor, promete que vamos a estar juntos para siempre (no puede ser mas kawaii).

-Te lo prometo, Dan.- Jin lo atrajo hacia si nuevamente y le dijo despacio:-creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa. Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué hacemos con Sengoku?- pregunto Dan señalando al pelirrojo caído.

-Dejarlo ahí para que se lo coman los lobos.

-¡Jin!

-Eres muy blando, Dan, si por mí fuera que se quede ahí tirado. ¡Después de lo que quiso hacerte! ¡Tendría que matarlo!

-Nada de matar- dijo el menor- no quiero más violencias, por favor. Tenemos que despertarlo cuando menos, podría estar malherido.

-Solo porque tu me lo pides, Dan.- el joven de cabellos plateados se acerco a Kiyosumi y lo sacudió fuerte.- ¡Eh, tu, despierta, saco de inmundicia!

Les llevo como cinco minutos hacerlo reaccionar. Sengoku tenía la mirada enturbiada y el cuerpo entumecido por los golpes. Apenas pudo incorporarse un poco para mirar a su ex compañero y a su amigo. Increíblemente, sonreía (todo lo que su cara hinchada le permitía, claro).

-¿De que demonios te ríes? ¿La contusión te borro la memoria, gusano?

-Dan lleva puesto tu blazer- dijo Sengoku acusador- ¿Qué paso mientras estaba desmayado?

-Si de verdad quieres saber- respondió Jin agarrando al niño por la cintura con aire de enorme satisfacción- Dan ahora es mi novio, y si te atreves a volver a ponerle un dedo encima, entonces si te voy a matar y a darle tu cuerpo a los lobos sin que nadie sepa.

-¡Vaya violento que escogiste por pareja, Dan! Bueno, supongo que ahora que están juntos ya no puedo hacer nada más.

-¿A que te refieres, Sengoku-senpai?- pregunto Dan sin comprender.

-Dan, admito que fui un poco rudo contigo hace un rato, y te pido perdón si te asuste. ¡Pero no me vas a negar que funciono!

-Un momento, pelirrojo bastardo- interrumpió Jin- ¿quieres decir que eso de recién fue un numerito teatral?

-Algo así.

-¿Hiciste como que ibas a abusar de Dan para que yo interviniera y lo rescatara?

-Algo así.

-¿Y dejaste que te golpeara solo para que nosotros nos encontráramos?

-Algo así.

-¿Y le dijiste a Dan que ibas a hacerlo?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo Sengoku haciendo una mueca de dolor- a la salida del colegio intente explicarle un plan que se me había ocurrido para reunirlos, pero el no me dejo terminar. Ese niño esta tan loco por ti- dijo, señalando a un muy ruborizado Dan- que me di cuenta que seria incapaz de engañarte, ni siquiera si era para estar contigo. Así que aproveche que nos mirabas y me lo traje al parque a la fuerza, porque sabía que nos seguirías…

-¿Cómo que lo sabias?- pregunto Jin un poco pálido.

-Parezco tonto, pero no lo soy. Estuviste todo el día mirándonos; se me ocurre que estabas celoso que Dan y yo anduviéramos juntos, así que me arriesgue a montar esta escena con la esperanza que reaccionaras. ¡Supongo que tuve suerte!

-Sengoku el afortunado- murmuro Dan con respeto.

-Porque también podrías habernos ignorado e ido a tu casa, en cuyo caso habría asustado a Dan para nada y arruinado toda posibilidad de reunirlos.- Kiyosumi tuvo un acceso de tos, y escupió un poco de sangre. Dan se acerco y miro alternativamente al pelirrojo y a Jin.

-Pero Sengoku-senpai, sabias que Jin iba a golpearte… ¡mírate como estas! ¡Provocaste que casi te mataran!

-No se si darte las gracias o decirte lo imbecil que eres- tercio Jin.

-No importa, no importa, mientras me lleven al hospital antes que me muera- logro articular el risueño pelirrojo. Entre los dos lo levantaron como pudieron y lo llevaron lentamente por el camino que salía del parque. Quince minutos después llegaron a una guardia, y Sengoku fue atendido rápidamente. Mas allá de varias contusiones, cortes y raspaduras,y la cara bastante hinchada, no tenia ningún hueso roto ni lesiones permanentes; de hecho, los doctores le dijeron que había tenido mucha suerte con la paliza que le habían dado, porque podría haber sido peor. Mientras Sengoku era atendido, Jin y Dan salieron al pasillo. Dan llamo a su casa y le dijo a su madre que había tenido que acompañar a un amigo al hospital y que llegaría tarde, por lo que la señora se alarmo un poco.

-Dan, es realmente tarde, ¿tienes quien te traiga a casa?

-Si, no te preocupes, Jin esta aquí también, no le importara acompañarme, ¿verdad, Jin?

-Dame ese teléfono, pequeño aprovechado- exigió el mayor- ¿Hola? Si, yo soy el senpai de , no se preocupe, yo lo llevo en cuanto le den de alta a nuestro compañero.

-Muchas gracias, joven, pero creo que lo mejor es que pidan un taxi, podría pasarles algo a esta hora por la calle.

-Claro, claro, no hay problema, aunque yo… me preguntaba si no le importaría dejar que Dan durmiera en mi casa- dijo Jin guiñándole un ojo al menor- es que vera, se quedo muy impresionado por el accidente de Sengoku, y como yo vivo mas cerca de aquí, no se, me parece que seria mejor, además a mi madre no le importara. ¿Qué dice?

La señora Taichi titubeo un poco pero finalmente otorgo su permiso, luego que Jin le asegurara solemnemente que cuidaría de su pequeño hijo y que se encargaría que desayunara bien al día siguiente antes de ir a la escuela. Cuando colgó, el rebelde se dio vuelta para mirar a su novio, aun asombrado de las cosas que hacia por ese pequeño a quien (ahora entendía) amaba profundamente.

-Supongo que no te importa dormir en mi casa- dijo despacio- realmente vivo a pocas cuadras y me pareció mejor para ti.

-Muchas gracias, Jin- Dan lucia muy contento y se le acerco; tras comprobar que era un pasillo vacío, Jin lo rodeo por los hombros.

-Lo de Sengoku habrá sido una farsa, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en la calle. Y yo no quiero que te pase nada.- la mirada de Dan era súper tierna y dulce, algo que no podía resistir. Se agacho un poquito y lo beso apasionadamente en la boca. Dan ya sabia lo que le aguardaba, así que abrió los labios despacio y dejo que Jin le pasara la lengua, que el rozo despacito con la suya propia, muerto de felicidad. También lo abrazo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Tan concentrados estaban que no vieron aparecer a Sengoku.

-¡Vaya con la feliz pareja! ¿Se estaban besando?

-Tu que crees, entrometido?- dijo Jin con brusquedad- supongo que si ya estas bien puedes irte a tu casa…

-¿Apurados, eh? No los culpo. Deben tener ganas de quedarse a solas y conversar, y tal vez hacer otras cosas.

-Sigue hablando y no vas a terminar en sala de urgencias sino directamente en terapia intensiva- amenazo Jin. Sintió que Dan le apretaba la mano y agrego, a desgano:- de todas formas, lo siento si te golpee muy fuerte, pero tú te la buscaste.

-Bueno, para eso están los amigos. Soy como Cupido, así que si alguna vez me necesitan me llaman… ejem… ¿Me hacen un favor? Pídanme un auto, porque así como estoy no puedo ir solo a ningún lado. No te preocupes, Jin, no le diré a nadie que tu me golpeaste.

Después de encargarse de Sengoku Jin condujo a Dan a su casa, que quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La señora Akutsu había dejado una nota en la cocina, diciendo a su hijo que había ido a cenar con una amiga y que volvería tarde.

-Tal vez tengas hambre, pero te advierto que yo no se cocinar nada.

-No te preocupes, no quiero comer. En realidad tengo mucho sueño- confirmo esto con un enorme bostezo, entonces Jin lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su dormitorio del piso alto. Los dos se sentaron en el borde de la cama; Dan apoyo su cabecita en el hombro de su novio, quien le acaricio el cabello con suavidad. Después de un rato le quito la banda de la cabeza y le desabrocho el blazer gris con cuidado, dejándolo sobre una silla. Estiro una mano hacia su cintura pero Dan lo retuvo.

-¿Qué haces, Jin?- no había miedo en su voz, mas bien curiosidad.

-Te quito la ropa para que puedas meterte a la cama, que voy a estar haciendo- respondió el con naturalidad- le dije a tu madre que te cuidaría, y eso hago. Lo que si, estoy seguro que mi ropa te quedara grande.

-No necesito pijama-al instante Dan enrojeció por lo atrevido de sus palabras y agrego, tartamudeando:- es decir… si tu vas a dormir aquí, claro, es tu cuarto, pensé que…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jin, poniéndosele muy cerca.

-Que podrías… si quieres, pensé que podrías abrazarme fuerte, fuerte. Entonces no tendré frío.

Jin lo miro fijo y luego volvió a besarlo, reclinándolo contra el colchón. El niño tembló un poco al sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima, pero el se encargo de tranquilizarlo con caricias suaves; termino de desvestirlo y aparto la manta para que se metiera a la cama. El se levanto, se despojo de sus prendas y las tiro por ahí, volviendo al lado de Dan.

-¿No te pones la pijama, Jin?

-Para que. Puedo entrar en calor abrazándote, ¿o no?- uniendo la acción a la palabra tomo a Dan por la cintura y lo acerco bien a el, hasta que pudo sentir una respiración agitada sobre su mejilla.- ¿Estas nervioso, pequeño? No tienes porque, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras. Claro que si quieres- añadió en voz baja, hablándole al oído- solo dímelo.

Dan dejo escapar un quejido cuando sintió que el mayor le daba una lamida a su oreja. En muchos aspectos seguía siendo un niño, pero ahora que estaba en la cama con Jin y sentía aquel cuerpo varonil y hermoso junto al suyo no podía evitar que la excitación se apoderara de todo su ser.

-Jin… tócame… pero despacio, por favor… me da vergüenza…

-Conmigo no tengas vergüenza- lo regaño- yo soy tu novio y esta bien que te toque si quieres. –Jin deslizo su mano por el pecho de su joven compañero y con la otra lo sujeto por la nuca. Entonces, despacio para que durara mas, se inclino sobre Dan para besarlo en el cuello, luego en los hombros, sin dejar de acariciarlo, obteniendo una serie de suspiros por parte del menor.- ¿Te gusta?

-Jin, Jin, te amo…

-Que agradable es oírte decir eso, sabes- Jin siguió tocándolo por todas partes mientras repartía besos y dejaba su marca por todo aquel virginal y hermoso cuerpecito.- Tienes piel y tipo de virgen, ¿me equivoco?- Dan negó con la cabeza- eso significa que yo seré tu primer hombre. Será muy divertido. No, no te preocupes, no hablo de ahora. Algún día, cuando los dos estemos listos.

-Esta bien, Jin. Será algún día.

Jin asintió, algo pensativo. "Si ayer me hubieran dicho que iba a estar haciéndole esto a Dan, lo hubiera golpeado. ¡Ah, Jin Akutsu, no eres tan fuerte como crees! Este niño te conquisto por completo. Ahora… ¡ahora eres suyo!".

Rato después de haber terminado seguía mirando a Dan, cuyos ojos brillaban profusamente en la oscuridad. "Que delicioso que es, por Dios".

-Bésame- exigió Dan de repente.

-No me des ordenes, pequeño consentido.- igualmente lo complació, lo beso hasta casi ahogarlo, pasándole un sabor muy dulce que a Dan le encanto.- ¿Esta bien así o vas a querer mas?

-Creo que ya esta bien. Quiero dormir… pero tienes que abrazarme fuerte, y decirme cosas lindas al oído para que me entre el sueño rápido.

-Me parece que estoy criando un tirano. ¿Acaso ahora vas a decirme como y cuando te tengo que tocar?

-Si, tú dijiste que me ibas a mimar mucho, así que me encargo que cumplas tu palabra.

-Que te quede algo claro, Dan- advirtió Jin estrechándolo- no lo hago porque me lo ordenes sino porque yo quiero.

El menor sonrió con picardía y cerro los ojos para tratar de dormirse, mientras Jin le acariciaba distraídamente un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara. Se mentía a si mismo; aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Dan lo tenia totalmente dominado con su inocencia, su belleza y su amor hacia el. Ahora sabía que no eran meras palabras, que nunca podría alejarse de su pequeño.

Eres mío, Dan- le dijo al oído. Dan dormía ya, pero aun así murmuro "y yo soy tuyo".


End file.
